Charade
by eatmypants
Summary: In a time plagued by crime and debauchery, Caroline roams the streets disguised as a boy. No one suspects her true identity, not even her closest friends Matt and Tyler. However her carefully constructed facade is slowly falling apart, after an accidental encounter with the infamous Klaus Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Chicago 1920s_

Caroline ran, maneuvering easily through the nooks and crannies of the alleyways. The harbor was almost in sight as she sped up ignoring the pain coursing through her lungs and throat. Her long blonde hair was tied and tucked neatly into a short brown wig, and her face was plastered with a layer of grime and dirt. All signs of her wealth and affluence were carefully hidden; for now she was simply Robert, another impoverished boy from the slums.

"Come on guys! If you run any slower you'll miss it" she shouted at her friends trailing slowly behind. She was eager to reach the harbor before the sun sets, it had been a tradition of theirs to watch the sun descend, dying the sky a deep melancholic red. Tyler and Matt had taken her under their wing and they have since become the best of friends. Her heart clenched as she thought about how she had lied to them, no more like how she was lying to them. She wanted to tell them the truth about her true gender, who she was, her parents, her life but all she could imagine was the disappointed expressions on their faces. She didn't want to lose them.

"For a small boy you sure run fast!" Tyler said between breaths

"I am not short!" Caroline replied her tone firm warning her friend not to delve further into the subject. At five and a half feet she was in no way short for a girl, but her friends did not need to know that at least for now. Caroline dreaded her life at home, stuck in uncomfortable dresses and balls. It wasn't that Caroline did not appreciate the comfort and convenience that came with her status; however she could not find it in her to live in such a small confined world.

"But …" Matt said before receiving a nasty glare from his friend and proceeded quickly to change the subject and began ranting excitedly about the recent escapades of the infamous Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at the way Matt was reduced to a pathetic little fan boy when talking about his hero. Honestly she did not understand Matt's fascination with the criminal. Sure he helped the poor, getting rid of corrupt politicians, but everyone seemed to forget he was a crook, a murderer and in no way a hero. All his actions, his supposed great deeds, were not to help others but rather to benefit himself.

He is a vile man, he stabbed a man multiple times, they couldn't even recognize him" Tyler seethed, his voice raw and filled with rage. "He is nothing but a murderer not a hero or a vigilante!"

Caroline took a step back, she was shocked at her friend's outburst she had never seen him so furious, so volatile before. Sure they knew their friend was no fan of Klaus, but where was this anger coming from. He had never been this way before. The air was filled with tension as Tyler glared at Matt, while Matt just stared at the ground afraid to meet his friend's eyes.

"Oh come on guys, it's just a small difference in opinion. Matt has a crush on Klaus, and Tyler's just jealous" she joked hoping to relief the tension that was slowly building. She was sure Tyler was about to beat Matt up.

"More like Matt has a crush on you, girly boy" Tyler retorted. The ghost of a smile etched on his face. Caroline immediately breathed a sigh of relief at least now they could go back to being the goofy kids that they were.

" Oops, you caught me Tyler, I dream of you all night Robert, just ask Tyler he has the same dreams" Matt said as he turned to his friend, their expressions mirroring each others before turning towards Caroline. Caroline quickly took a step back as her friends approached her, their faces filled with mirth and mischief.

"Guys, guys, guys I was just joking about that" she said apprehensively, as she looked around trying to find an escape route. Caroline didn't know what the two boys were up to and she wasn't about to stay to find out. Finally spotting her opening she made a dash towards it. Turning around she spotted her friends shocked expressions and laughter filled the air as she stuck her tongue out at them.

Caroline finally slowed down, hiding behind the large crates as she was sure Tyler and Matt would never spot her from where they were. She placed her hand over her mouth as she saw her friends searching for her to no avail.

"What are you doing here boy" his voice cold and hard, distracting her from her thoughts. She turned around ready to counter the rude man, but was stopped short as Caroline spotted the gun that was aimed directly at her.

For the first time in her life, Caroline was lost for words, she surveyed her surroundings there was no escape. Slowly her heart rate started speeding up as she spotted group of men hovering around large crates, squinting she managed the see that these crates contained stacks of bottles. Then it dawned on her, it was wine. Shit she was in more trouble than thought she was these were the mafia they were smuggling alcohol to speakeasies and she had managed to stumble onto one of their operations. Curse her luck she was as good as dead

"Come on boy, who are you and what are you doing here." She stared at the man if he wasn't pointing a gun at her Caroline would've probably found him attractive. He had short blonde hair, eyes that reflected the blue of the sea and sharp distinct features able to make any girl swoon.

"Don't you know who I am and who your pointing your gun at" Caroline replied, her voice brimming with confidence, showing no indication of how truly afraid she was.

"Oh, I'm sorry who are you then?" the man replied his voice was filled with mischief his tone clearly mocking her.

"I am the _Niklaus Mikaelson_, the wolf the most dangerous and feared gangster in Chicago" she replied, her voice calm careful not to give away her obvious lie

The man burst into laughter as he stared at her. "You expect me to believe, that you little boy are the Klaus, you could barely hold yourself in a fight."

She felt anger surged through her body, she maybe a women but she sure as hell can fight. How dare this man look down on her! Caroline quickly grabbed a metal pipe, swinging it skilfully taking down several of his men while knocking the gun out of his hand. "Who do you think is a little boy now!" she said smirking at the man before lunging towards him.

The man dodged the attack easily, and grabbed her hands as his expression became hard and cruel once again. He quickly disarmed her, pushing her towards the wall, as he arms gripped around her neck. "Do not do that again boy! You may be able to fight but you're still no Klaus Mikaelson" he said as he bent down picking up his gun.

Caroline gulped as he pointed the gun at her temple, she was going to die, what would her parents think, how embarrassed they would be. Their little girl running around with commoners getting herself her killed.

Her heart palpitated. She was afraid terrified even, but she could not give him the satisfaction. Gathering all her courage she stared directly into her attacker's eyes. "What makes you so sure?" she said her voice calm and her gaze unwavering. Caroline felt his grip on her throat slackened, using this opportunity she quickly tried to run, but he was too fast, shoving her back onto the wall. This time his face was relaxed, his expression amused. "Love, I am _Klaus_"

**HI this is my first fanfic hopefully i did a good job. Review! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters used in the story :)_

* * *

Chapter Two

Caroline's face paled turning a light shade of pink. He was Klaus, the Niklaus Mikaelson, the man she just shamelessly tried to pass herself as. Her heart sank as she slowly contemplated his words, love did he think she was woman? What was she going to do? Her mind was in disarray as she tried her best to think of a way out.

To say that Klaus was amused would've been the understatement of the century. He watched as the boy's face paled. Shock plastered onto his face. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards as the boy became increasingly flustered, struggling to release himself from Klaus' death grip.

This small and frail boy had managed to catch his attention; he was deceptively quick and agile and had great instincts too judging from the way he had made quick use of the metal pole, effectively taking out his men in the process. He was impressed; yes he Klaus Mikaelson was impressed with this little boy. The boy would make a great asset with his skills all he needed was a little training.

"What's your name boy?" Klaus' voice remained calm and commanding as he stared intently at the boy.

"I'm 17" the boy replied his voice firm and clipped as if he had just announced an important fact.

"Are you dumb _BOY _I asked for your name, I do not care for your age" the irritation clear in his voice.

"I am not a boy _sir_" he retorted, annoyed that the man did not seem to get his point. Disgust and anger filled his eyes as he glared at the man holding him captive, his eyes never leaving his attacker's.

"Well what do we have here the little boy thinks himself a man" Klaus said his voice grew increasingly menacing as he strengthened his grip round the boy's neck "Answer the question!"

"Robert" he mumbled careful not to instigate him further as he leaned further into the wall, all signs of his previous defiance gone.

"Well Robert, I'm feeling rather charitable today. I'll give you a choice, a way out, you either come with me or I'll kill you" he said, his voice cheerful yet threatening as he placed his hand on the trigger of his gun.

"Now quickly you have 10 seconds" he said pressing the gun further into her temple. "10…. 9…..8…7….. Tick tock tick tock time is running out Robert"

Caroline panicked what the hell she was going to do, who would've thought that he was Klaus. She wondered if Tyler and Matt were nearby, they would surely be able to help; Matt could probably distract Klaus with his long declarations of love. Ugh it was probably more likely they'll get shot in the head. Why had she been so dumb, facing the wrath of her friends would've been a thousand times better than being forced to work for Mikaelson clan.

Her father had told her stories of them. She heard of their undying loyalty to each other, loyalty so strong they had no qualms of carrying out unspeakable evils for one another. She heard of their cruelty, brutality to their enemies and most of all she heard of their intolerance to liars and betrayers. Caroline was as good as walking corpse, she would either die now or live only to be killed once her secret is revealed. Maybe if she followed him she'll somehow manage to escape or at least prolong her inevitable demise.

Caroline gulped, taking in a deep breath as she felt the cold metal gun pressed deeper against her forehead, "I'll do it! I'll do it" she shouted her voice tense betraying every ounce of fear and panic she felt. "I'll do anything you want, I just want to live" god she sounded pathetic. As soon as the words left her mouth she felt the gun leave her forehead immediately, and the tension escaping her body as she slumped onto the ground her legs so weak it gave way.

All she heard was a chuckle, from the man that had put her in this state, the nerve of him. She scowled at him. Her face turning a dark shade of red as Caroline buried her face into her palms; perhaps it would've been better if Klaus had just put a bullet through her head, at least it would've saved her from this mortification.

Before she knew it his arm was around hers, pulling her off the ground. "Come! Follow me!" he commanded her, his voice authoritative as he dragged her through the labyrinth that made up the Chicago port before shoving her into his car.

"Bring us to my house" his voice pierced through the silence as Caroline glowered at the man that had taken her. She refused to talk to him and kept her gaze out of the window, shutting down any opportunity for a conversation. From the corner of her eye she spotted her friends frantically searching for her, relief washed over her as she tried her best to get their attention, waving her hands and banging them against the window. But her cries seemed to fall on deaf ears as her friends could not her through the tinted windows of Klaus' car.

"Forget it boy I will never let you escape" he said. Soon her friends were out of sight as the car sped further and further away from the harbor.

It was only then that it truly sunk in; life as she knew it would no longer be the same. Now those stifling parties and fundraisers no longer seemed like a chore. If only she wasn't so stubborn if she had stayed home, instead of sneaking out. Sure classes and cotillion were a bore but it sure as hell beats this.

She will never see her parents again, would they search for her the rebellious daughter that never listened, who embarrassed them time and time again? Her friends, Matt and Tyler would they forget her as the days turned to months and the months to years?

"What do you want with me?" she said her voice determined and resolute as she tried her best to hide her weakness and vulnerability. But her effort was futile Klaus saw through it.

"I am going to train you, as long as you remain loyal to me and the family I assure you that no harm shall befall you" he said leaning forward to place his hand on her shoulder as if to comfort the boy.

The rest of the journey was carried out in silence as Caroline contemplated her future; she was determined to hide the fact that she was a girl, her mind abuzz as she carefully considered the different ways to conceal her identity. It was going to be tough but she had no choice, she wanted to live. Her expression was unwavering as she made her decision. No matter what she was going to go through with this.

* * *

Caroline fiddled with her hat as it sat precariously on her head carefully keeping her long blonde hair hidden. She took a glance around the room, taking in the rustic furniture and bricked walls of Klaus' apartment. Caroline despised the man but she sure as hell didn't hate his taste. She stared in awe her eyes lingering on the paintings that lined the wall.

"Ahem" his voice brought her out of her day dream. Klaus stood beside the door his expression apathetic as his arms pointed towards the room, motioning for her to enter. "Get some rest, you're going to need for your training tomorrow" he said pushing her into the room, not giving her an opportunity to say anything. Caroline threw herself onto the bed as she heard the turning of the lock. Great now she was stuck in this suffocating room. Within minutes, her breathing evened out and fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the events of the day.

* * *

Klaus observed as Robert trailed slowly behind him, making sure to remain close. For the past few days Klaus has been teaching Robert basic skills in using the gun, forcing him to sharpen his marksmanship. Truth be told he was more than appalled when he realized that his pupil did not even know how the contraption worked and quickly took measures to ensure he did.

"Well what do we have here, brother I did not know you swung that way" Caroline turned quickly to face the source of the unfamiliar voice, only to find a man grinning his arms wrapped tightly round the waist of a scantily-clad women. She flushed quickly averting her gaze as the women whispered seductively into the man's ear while his hands traced circles on her legs as they roamed slowly up her thighs.

"Why did you call me here Kol?" Klaus said growling at the man, ignoring his comments.

"Why don't you bring you lover along while I'll tell you all the dirty little details" Kol smirked while raising his eyebrows suggestively. He watched amused as the expression on Klaus' face fell, only to be replaced with one of a scowl.

"Say another word brother and I'll tear out you liver" Klaus warned, too tired to deal with Kol's mocking. He proceeded quickly towards the bar and ordered himself a glass of scotch.

"Whoa whoa, whoa calm down Nik I was only joking" Kol said careful not to provoke his brother. After all everyone knew how temperamental Klaus was.

At first glance Kol seemed less intimidating compared to Klaus almost harmless with his happy and carefree nature but Caroline knew otherwise, she heard of him reckless, impulsive and to a certain extent more volatile and dangerous then Klaus.

"Robert" she said eyeing him warily as she introduced herself.

"I am _training_ him." Klaus interrupted preventing Kol from taking another jab at him. "Now brother out with it I do not have time for your childish games and pranks" Klaus added quickly steering the conversation back to business.

"Its those damn Salvatores, how am I supposed to make profit when all they do is steal my customers and my girls" Kol said, his voice turning serious, all signs of his previously jovial disposition lost.

"And what do you expect me to do brother" Klaus drawled bored at where the conversation was going. Is this really what his brother had called him down for? Couldn't he handle his own damn problem?

"You do not get it do you? The girls they were important we need them, you'll be surprised what a pretty dame by your arm is capable of" Kol said irately, running his hand through his hair. "And now those Italians have made sure that none of them are able to work for us"

"You haven't answered the question Kol, what do you want from me" Klaus replied annoyed at his brother

"Perhaps you could you know, ask someone... maybe someone like Bekah"

"NO!" Klaus said his voice firm "NO WAY IN HELL! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO USE OUR SISTER AS A DISTRACTION FOR ONE OF YOUR STUPID LITTLE DEALS!"

"Then what do you expect me to do, it is not a little deal brother this deal is important, it'll help us form ties with the Gilbert family" Kol said. He was determined to close the deal no matter what, he was tired of living in the shadow of his older brothers. Johnathan Gilbert was famous for his peculiar interest in blonde beauties, and if all it took to seal the deal was a lady draped along his arm, he was going to do anything in his power to make it happen.

"Fine if you're so desperate for your little blonde distraction you can have him!" Klaus replied. His patience wearing thin as he pulled Robert by the arm pushing him towards Kol. "Do with him as you please" the frustration clear in this voice. "Give him a wig, a dress, stick some make up on his face, I'm sure he'll pass as a women" Klaus mocked his voice dripping with sarcasm. He was sure with this, his brother would take a hint and would leave him alone already. He had no interest in his petty little problem, and all he wanted to do was go back to training his newest pupil.

"Well I'm not too picky, I guess you lover would have to do then" Kol said the corners of his mouth tugging upwards as he dragged the unsuspecting boy away. " He'll look ravishing in a dress of course, but I'm sure you already knew that" he added while flashing his brother the brightest smirk.

Klaus stared shocked at the scene unraveling before him. Was his brother that desperate to use a man as a distraction? "I give up!" he exclaimed shaking his head in disbelief as he forced down the remaining scotch in his glass, as Kol dragged Robert towards the changing rooms; the boy kicking and screaming. Klaus was left dazed, as he sunk further into his seat. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Firstly i would like to thank all the people who have taken this time to review and follow my story. I really appreciate it and i hope you'll continue reading the story.**

**Secondly to clear some doubts, its kinda obvious that Klaus does not know that Robert is actually a female, but he calls her love in the previous chapter because subconsciously he knows shes a girl, but his logic tells him otherwise.**

**So here's the second chapter, let me know what you think. Is it coherent or was it too confusing? Please leave you comments**, **I look forward to reading them :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story_

* * *

Chapter Three  


"What do you mean by you don't know where she is?" Bill Forbes said his voice was polite but he failed to hide his obvious anger, his precious daughter had gone missing. "Where is she Donovan!" he shouted, he regretted sending this incompetent fool to guard her, he should've put an end to her daily escapades when he found out about them. Now Caroline was gone and he couldn't do a single thing about it. Frustrated, he slammed his fist onto the table as he stared no glared at the boy he deemed responsible for his daughter's disappearance.

"Get lost! Before I do something I'll regret" he said, his voice brimming with fury and resentment. He had thought he was doing the right thing; not wanting to force his daughter into doing things she clearly did not enjoy at all. Now he regrets it all, he regrets paying the useless boy, he regrets spoiling her, and most of all he regretted not doing more to protect his little girl.

It was only the sound of the door opening that distracted Bill from his thoughts. "Great, you're here" he said. Relief washed over his face, maybe there was hope that he'll find his daughter after all.

Matt scurried out of the office as quickly as possible, eager to leave. He had never seen the gentle, docile man so furious before. He remembered their first meeting; Bill Forbes had pulled him off the streets, promising him money in exchange for protecting his daughter. At first he thought it was too good to be true, the money he made could support him and his sister for at least another year. Their parents had died and Victoria was all he had left, he would do almost anything to keep her from suffering.

He had followed Caroline for weeks, forming a tentative friendship, however as he began spending more time with the girl it became clear that Matt enjoyed her company and they had grown to be close friends. He had never felt so free, so content after the deaths of his parents and Caroline she helped him, even if she was not aware of it. She was bright, lively and her presence allowed him forgets about all the terrible things that had happened.

"Watch where you're going kid" he heard a man say. He had been so immersed in his thoughts he barely noticed the man standing in front of him, almost walking into him. Matt turned around ready to apologize, however before the words could leave his mouth, the man was already walking away from him towards Bill's office. He didn't know why but he was sure he'd seen the man before he just couldn't remember where. He dismissed the thought and quickly continued walking towards the exit. However just as he was about to leave, he observed something unsettling, causing his face to turn a deep shade of purple as his anger slowly brewed. "Vicky" he mumbled to himself what was she doing here with Damon Salvatore no less.

* * *

"What are you doing here Trevor? Get back to work, I did not pay you to sit around and idle" Kol said dismissing his worker as he shoved Caroline into the empty changing room while throwing her a wig and a dress that he picked out from the racks. She took in her surroundings, if she hadn't known better she would've thought that she had left the saloon and entered a different place. She stared with disgust at the dark and dreary room, the exuberance of the club gone as clothes were strewn haphazardly on the floor, and the ground was coated with a layer of dust.

"Come on change already, we don't got all day" Kol said impatiently, his feet tapping against the ground.

"Well I can't change with you in the room can I" she retorted defiantly, but even she could hear the trace of fear and trepidation in her voice.

"There's no need for modesty, we are all men here" Kol replied amused, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Not bothering to argue with him further Caroline pushed Kol out of the room, flashing him a nasty glare before proceeding to slam the door in his face.

She observed the dress that he had thrown at her earlier. It was a vibrant red with material so smooth it glided gently over her fingertips and flowed fluidly down her body as she pulled the dress over her head. She looked at her reflection in the mirror; the dress was certainly beautiful yet not too revealing or tight, covering all the essential parts of her body. She smiled hesitantly as it sunk in, she might be able to get away with this. If she was careful enough, she could convince them to believe that she just looked like a women and wasn't actually one.

Nevertheless as she stared longer at the mirror her previously confidence had faded, she sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, feeling it for the first time in days. There was no way she could pull it off, her heart beat rapidly against her chest as she heard Kol knocking at the wooden door. Thinking fast, she hid her wig swiftly, escaping through the small opening in the window.

Kol stood outside the door, momentarily shocked as he entered the empty room. He grinned, snickering to himself as he noticed a figure leaving via the side window. "Well isn't this interesting?" he said to no one in particular, his smile growing larger and larger by the minute.

* * *

Her nose cringed as she took in the thick musty scent of the alleyway, the smell of smoke wafting in an out of her nose, as she crouched behind a pillar, careful to remain hidden. Her heart sped when she spotted Kol, peering out of the window. Caroline felt her body tense and she leaned further into the wall, wishing that she could disappear into it. Her attentions so focused on the man by the window that she did not notice the man behind her.

"What are you doing here?" he said, his voice deep and intimidating. Caroline struggled, panicking as she felt his hands tightened, his fingers bruising the delicate skin around her neck, leaving unsightly marks on it. She took in a deep breath to calm herself as she recalled the moves she had learned from Klaus. Almost immediately she grabbed her assailant's arm, twisting it as she lifted her knee ramming it into his stomach and threw him onto the floor. She raised her legs prepared to deliver the finishing blow, but was stopped dead in her tracks when the light from a nearby street lamp revealed her attacker's identity.

"Klaus?" Caroline said as she watched as his expressions gradually transformed from one of confusion to recognition. "Robert?" he responded, his voice breaking revealing his astonishment.

Klaus stood flabbergasted gawking at the beauty before him, His eyes lingering as he took in her soft delicate curls, and her long slender legs. He rubbed his eyes, convinced that the light was playing tricks on him. Sure, he was aware of his pupil's feminine features, but he was taken aback when he found out that the women he had apprehended was in fact Robert. His eyes remained on her as he remembered the feeling of her smooth delicate skin on his fingertips, it was only when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching did he snap out of his thoughts, averting his gaze. Blood rushed towards his face, as realization set in. Robert was a man, and Klaus was definitely not attracted to him, no matter how stunning he looked in the dress.

"There you are! I almost thought you had escaped" Kol said hooking his arm around Caroline, while dragging her to the car. Klaus followed closely behind them, not saying a single word. "Hope I wasn't intruding on anything" he added, flashing a wink at the both of them trying to relieve the obvious tension brewing. Klaus growled at his brother, but Kol could not help but detect the slight tint of red on his brother's face.

Kol tried his best to control his laughter as he witnessed the sight before him. The Klaus Mikaelson, the most ruthless gangster that roamed Chicago, reduced to a love-sick child. He could almost imagine how horrified his brother must've felt, thinking that he was attracted to a male, or at least Klaus thought he was a man. She was clever, hiding her feminine features behind a layer of filth. One look at the boy and no one would have noticed her true gender. But Kol wasn't fooled by her disguise, he saw through it almost immediately. Kol had discerned the evident signs; the way she would slip into her natural voice and the manner by which she swayed her hips ever so slightly as she moved, by the end of it all, he was convinced that Robert was indeed a woman.

* * *

When they finally reached the Gilbert manor, Caroline was eager to get out of the car to escape the stifling atmosphere. Klaus had continued ignoring her while Kol driveled on and on about the meeting, and what she had to do later. Honestly she did not understand her purpose in the plan, so what if Jonathan Gilbert was a lecherous pervert with a fascination for blondes, it wasn't like her presence would make much of a difference. Caroline groaned, Kol's words flowing in and out of her ears, her mind not registering a single one.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kol said as he noticed the glazed look around her eyes, and her head nodding apathetically.

"No" she said looking around trying to find Klaus. They had parted ways after they exited the car and Caroline was curious as to where the man could have wandered off to.

"You might want to be more discreet if you want to hide the fact that you're attracted to my brother" Kol retorted rolling his eyes as he noted the conspicuous blush on her cheeks.

"Wh...what are you talking about?" she stuttered.

Kol took in a deep breath and heaved a sigh wondering if this was the appropriate time to confront her on her deception. "What is your name?" he said as his expression turned passive and stoic.

"Are you out of your mind Kol I just told introduced myself a few hours ago" Caroline replied confused as she shrank under his intense gaze.

"You misunderstand me sweetheart, what is your actual name?" Kol said, watching as the girl's face turned white, her expression horrified, mouth agape finding it difficult to talk much less form a sentence. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" he added, running his finger through his hair as his gaze softened when it became apparent that she wouldn't be answering his query anytime soon. His eyes were sympathetic almost as if he pitied her.

"Come on, let's go", Kol said, shaking his head when Caroline remained stunned not responding to him. He took her arm as they walked hand in hand towards the Gilbert manor.

As soon as they entered the manor, Caroline extended her hand towards Jonathan Gilbert as she smiled warmly at the man. She tried her best to compose herself, she didn't know how Kol could've figured out her identity, but that was a problem that she could handle later, for now she had to focus on the task at hand. Caroline shuddered under the man's gaze, abhorrence running through her veins as she felt his eyes raking her body as squeezed her hand reluctant to let go. "Kol, I had not expected you to visit so soon, and what pleasant company you have brought" he said his eyes never leaving hers.

Caroline felt Kol wrap his hands around hers, holding it gently as if to comfort her. She felt her impression of the boy changing; her gaze relaxed and appreciative as she squeezed his hand, assuring him that she was fine. Maybes she could really trust Kol with her secret after all.

"These are my daughters, Elena and Katherine" John said waving towards the two brunettes that were approaching them. They looked identical in almost every aspect, both were equally beautiful, with their sharp distinct features, and eyes a vibrant shade of green. But while Elena was demure and composed, carrying herself with dignity and respect, Katherine did not seem to conduct herself in the same manner. Her curls were untamable, as if to reflect her wild more tough personality. Her stance was cold and aggressive as she stared warily at Caroline her eyes filled with suspicion.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Caroline" she introduce herself politely as she shook Elena's hand, grateful that at least one of the twins was amicable to her. Her statement however was not meant for the Gilberts but rather it was directed towards Kol. She observed as his eyes widened with understanding, a hint of a smile gracing his face.

Caroline tuned out for the rest of the conversation, looking around the living room, admiring the intricate designs on the tapestry as she tried to keep her mind off Klaus. She could not help but shiver, every time she remembered her back against on his cold taut chest, his rough calloused fingers touching the delicate soft skin round her neck.

It was only as she felt Kol's touch on her shoulder did she snap out of her thoughts, her heart dropped from the sudden pressure as she stared puzzled at him. "Wait here, I'll be right back after I settle some business" Kol whispered into her ear, as Caroline watched him saunter away.

"Well Caroline, what do you think about the mansion?" Elena said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Why are you even bothering Lena, she's just another whore trying to bed our father for contracts" Katherine retorted sneering at her before proceeding to leave the room. Katherine had obviously dispensed with formalities when her father left the room, finding no meaning in engaging in small-talk with Caroline

"I'm so sorry I'll find her, and I'll make sure he apologizes" Elena said, her smile sheepish, her face as bright as a tomato she was clearly embarrassed by her sister's sudden outburst.

Caroline watched as the second of the brunettes left the room as she found herself standing alone in the large living room. She couldn't really blame the girl for her hostile attitude, after all that was what she was here to do, not to sleep with her father of course, but she was here to ensure that Kol secured that deal no matter the cost. The awkwardness of the silence sunk in, and she found her hands playing with the hem of her dress as she walked in circles around the room carefully contemplating Katherine's words. Minutes passed and Elena had still not returned, making full use of this moment of peace, Caroline took the opportunity to rest taking a seat as she stared blankly at the wall. Her thoughts turning to naught as she took the time to soothe and rest her mind.

She closed her eyes thoroughly exhausted; her day had anything but peaceful. Her eyelids became progressively heavier, as she found herself drifting in and out of consciousness, yet just when she was about to fall asleep she was interrupted as she felt a tight grip on her shoulder. Thinking it was Kol, she turned around, ready to elbow him for disrupting her once again. However when spun around, she gasped as she recognized the familiar boy.

"Matt?'

* * *

**Chapter Three! :))) Firstly I apologize for the slightly long break, I was just being my usual lazy self and was distracted watching random videos on the internet. (btw Danisnotonfire & Emmablackberry are hilarious)**

**Secondly I've had people say that Caroline is too feminine to look like a boy, and i agree with you completely Candice Accola is seriously pretty. All i can say is that this is fiction so... anything can happen :D**

**Thirdly, I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review, follow and favorite my story. I really appreciate them and hopefully with your help i can improve my writing in the future.**

**Lastly, my term has started and its time for me to hit the books again. So i apologize in advance if my updating is irregular.**

**Oh and last but not least please REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own characters used in the story._

_Important A/N after the story_

* * *

Chapter Four

Klaus pressed his back onto the cold hard wall, a cigarette sat along his smooth thin lips. He felt a familiar high as he took in the murky scent of the smoke. His body relaxing as he felt the taste of it flow slickly down his throat. Klaus shook his head trying to erase all thoughts of Robert out of his mind as he stared aimlessly at the Gilbert's vast courtyard. The pond reflected the glint of the afternoon sun and the trees swayed along with the gentle breeze. It was so peaceful, so calm yet Klaus couldn't seem to get rid of the nagging feeling in his chest. His heart accelerated refusing to calm down, and he could not help the unease brewing in his stomach.

It was only the apparent figure of a woman that brought Klaus out of his thoughts. He dismissed his unease, as he stalked towards the woman. His eyes were glinting with mirth and mischief. She stood kneeling by the floor, her face buried into her long dark hair; the distinctive sounds of sobbing filled the air. His face revealed a smirk as he approached the crying girl, finally finding something to keep his mind off his troubles.

"What's the problem love" Klaus said his voice deceptively kind and caring.

"Please he is going to kill everyone, my brother his in there please help me" she said her voice needy as she gripped onto his arm, desperate for any form of help as the tears flow endlessly down her cheeks.

"Who is going to kill everyone?" Klaus said, his voice no longer holding the same tenderness as he gripped tightly around her shoulders, his expression menacing as he growled at the terrified girl.

"D..D..Damon" the girl replied, her eyes filled with fear and wariness, trying her best to distance herself from the raging man

His fist connected with the wall, as Klaus felt the sharp pain run through his fingers. Suddenly it all became clear. They had walked right into a trap. Collecting his thoughts quickly he ran into the Gilbert manor, he arms clinging tightly onto the gun in his hands, adrenaline pumping through his veins while the sound of a gunshot rung through the halls.

"Kol!" Klaus screamed his voice hoarse and filled with pain as he prepared himself for the worse.

* * *

The pain was numbing as he felt the bullet ripping through his flesh and skin, the impact causing his body to fall limped onto the floor. The world turned into a blur, the ceiling his only solace as blood pooled around him dyeing the floor a deep dark red. He felt her hands around him, shaky and precarious as she dragged him across the floor, towards and empty room. Struggling he forced open his eyes as he vaguely made out her expression, petrified and worried.

"Matt, come on it's me, come wake up" she said desperately, as she slumped against the door her salty tears searing through his wound.

Matt cringed causing her to fluster, panicking she brought herself closer to him, her tears falling onto his chest. Gathering his strength, he raised his hand, placing it gently against her cheek. His gaze on hers softened as she leaned into his touch seeking comfort and support.

"I'm sorry" she said, her voice stuck in her throat. "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, I know Caroline I've always known, I only ask for your forgiveness" Matt replied, the girl's expression paled, confusion characterizing her face. "Everyone has secrets we have to hide; your father he paid me to protect you, I guess I didn't do too good a job considering where we are now" he added, a smile gracing his face, but the hurt and pain was evident.

"It's okay Matt you do not need to explain I forgive you" she said her voice soft and gentle as she ran her finger through his unkempt hair. Tears welling in her eyes, his breathing grew weaker by the minute.

"Caroline?" he said, his voice grew tender as he stared gently into her eyes.

"Yes"

"I've always wanted to call you by your real name" he added a faint smile etched onto his face as he gripped tightly onto her arms.

"Matt stop talking" she chided as she continued calming him.

"I will but first you have to listen to what I have to say" he said his face growing serious and his voice tense.

"I will" she said her voice bursting with hurt and sorrow as she fought back her tears, her chest throbbing from the pain.

His gaze on her was intense as his mouth gasped for air struggling to voice his last words "Don't trust your father"

Caroline continued playing with his hair, tears streaming down her face, as she sobbed uncontrollably burying her face into Matt's chest searching desperately for any sign of life. The silence of his heart deafening as Matt lay dead in the empty room.

* * *

Kol felt the cold edge of the dagger against his neck, Jonathan Gilbert's arm shaking as the knife chipped lightly against his skin leaving unsightly cuts along it. He was composed almost amused, a smirk plastered on the young man's face.

"What's so funny "

"I don't know maybe it's you old man" Kol replied, his voice calm and collected. His eyes wandered the room as he occupied himself fiddling with the stationary on the desk, completely unperturbed by the weapon against his skin.

"This is not a joke boy; I swear I am going to kill you"

"Are you sure you even know how to use a knife, after all you Gilberts are so content to allow others to do the dirty work for you" Kol mocked, his laughter wafting through the entire room as he felt the knife digging deeper against his skin.

"It'll serve you well to put the knife down old man" he added, his voice filled with fury and contempt, the atmosphere in the room changed abruptly as the youngest Mikaelson grew increasingly impatient. "Trust me you wouldn't want the Mikaelsons after your head"

"There are larger things at play here boy, forces more sinister than even the notorious Mikaelsons" He replied, pushing the knife further into Kol's throat.

"Your death would be the start of everything, we're no longer afraid of you" Jonathan Gilbert spat, his voice filled with hate and contempt. For the first time, fear ran through Kol's veins as he braced himself for the certain death.

"Well you ought to be" an unfamiliar voice echoed through room. Kol smirked, as he noticed Klaus strolling into the room his gun trained on his attacker. Before Jonathan Gilbert could even retaliate, Klaus fired placing a bullet through his head, the man's inert body sinking onto the wooden floor.

"You're late, brother" Kol remarked as he pressed his hand against his wound, preventing further loss of blood.

* * *

"Katherine? No Elena?" Caroline said stunned as she came face to face down the barrel of the gun chamber. She had been careless so focused on her friend that she had forgotten to check the room for possible intruders.

"Why are you doing this Elena, I thought we were friends?" Caroline pleaded as realization set in. They had been played like puppets on a string, and the whole entire time had Elena known and she had willingly lured them into the death trap. For the second time that day, Caroline felt her heart break, the betrayal and deception of her friend was stifling as her body tensed, her veins coursing with anger and fury.

"Well you thought wrong!" Elena spat her hold around the shotgun tightening as she eyed Caroline warily.

"Why did you do this to us?" Caroline's voice brimming with pain and hurt, as her eyes drifted over to Matt's lifeless body.

"Why did I do this to you" her voice indignant "You're all murderers and scum" Elena retorted, her rage and vehemence palpable.

Caroline's stared at Elena in disbelief, did she truly think that she was doing the right thing. She was after all pointing a gun at her head; Caroline shook her head, laughing manically at the girl. "Aren't you going to kill me now, what makes you think you're so different from me?"

"Do not compare me to the likes of you" Elena replied almost hysterically, pulling the trigger on the gun. The shot missed her narrowly, and Caroline slumped onto the floor, her courageous facade lost as her legs gave way.

"ELENA NO!" Katherine said as she tackled the gun out of her sister's hand.

"What are you doing Kat?" Elena replied as she glared at her sister

"No Elena what are you doing? Where did you even get the gun?"

"They killed Jeremy!" she said breaking down into fits of tears, sobbing uncontrollably as Katherine brought her arms around her sister, patting against her back in an effort to calm the weeping girl.

"Leave Elena you don't need to see this" Katherine said as she led Elena out of the room, the sisters sharing a knowing look, before closing the door behind her and turning to face Caroline.

Caroline watched the scene before her, her hopes of leaving the room alive were dashed, ruined, as she stared straight into Katherine's eyes daring her to pull the trigger. Before she knew it she felt pain rush through her right arm, blood pouring from it, as she gripped her wound, screaming in agonizing pain. However even then she refused to look away, her eyes trained on her attacker.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you" Katherine said

"If you hadn't noticed you already did" Caroline replied warily as she took a few steps back from the brunette.

"It's a precaution, so that I won't be killed for doing what I'm about to do" she said as Caroline's eyes grew wide, her heart racing in anticipation as she hung onto Katherine's every word.

"Run" Katherine whispered, her gaze on Caroline's softening.

Caroline didn't need to be told twice, as soon as Katherine lowered her weapon, she dashed out of the room, her lungs filled with pain as she ran with all her might through the empty hall ways. Fear and paranoia gripping her as escape continued to elude her. If you were to ask her an hour ago what she thought about Katherine, she had a few choice words, but now Caroline could not help but feel a wave of warmth wash over her. She would've never imagined that the girl who was so vindictive and cold towards her just minutes before would be the one to save her. Honestly she couldn't quite believe it.

Suddenly she felt an unfamiliar arm wrapped around her mouth as she struggled screaming against his arm, panic gripping her already strained heart.

"ssh love it's okay, it's me"

Turning around, she came face to face with Klaus. His gaze on hers so warm and intense it calmed her and relief washed through her veins. His eyes roamed her face, taking in Caroline's disheveled appearance; her dress was stained with dried blood, her body riddled with cuts and bruises, as her hand pressed tightly against her wound.

"Come on we need to leave" he whispered grabbing her arm as he pulled her in his direction. Swiftly they made their way through the nooks and crannies of the manor, careful to avoid detection, as Damon's men traversed the manor. With the car in sight they lunged, racing towards it, adrenaline and fear pumping through their veins as the sound of guns fired rang loudly behind them. Pain coursed through her, as Caroline jumped into the car, the impact causing her wound to open and blood poured from it.

"Shit Robert, what happened to you?" she heard Kol say, a smile gracing her face when she noticed her friend as the car sped further and further away from the seemingly peaceful Gilbert manor. The sight of Klaus' anxious expression was the last thing she remembered, before the world around her collapsed into darkness.

* * *

Damon leaned against the door as he watched the scene before him, the love of his life lying huddled beside his brother as she cried and mourned her father's death. She had already lost so much , first her brother and now her beloved father his heart ached for the gentle beauty before him. Her tears seemed like a dagger piercing through his heart. How he wished he could be there for her, to wipe away her tears and to run his fingers through her hair slowly comforting and soothing her painful sobs. But she was his brother's girl, and was so clearly enamored with Stefan, that he couldn't do anything but watch the loving couple.

"She'll never be yours" Katherine said when she noticed the longing in Damon's eyes. Her emotions numbed and dulled, one might have thought she was heartless and cold, her father's body lay dead on the floor yet she could not seem to shed a single tear. But Katherine knew better, she had lost her father months ago, the day Jeremy died was the day her family was gone forever. Elena was a shell of who she used to be, allowing grief to rule her life while her father buried himself into his work; doing anything he could to avenge his son.

Katherine's words resounded through his mind, he wasn't unaware of the fact that Elena would never look at him the way she did his brother, but to have someone spell it out to him made it so much more real. Unable to remain in the room any longer Damon left, strolling towards the Gilbert's backyard, a cigarette in his hand as his eyes grazed the endless field. It was then that he noticed the familiar figure lurking.

"Vicky" he said, as he rushed towards the girl, his rage and anger growing.

"What did you do slut, this must be your fault" he screamed as the girl stared confused at him, tears threatening to leave her when Elena's weeping seemed to tear away at his soul, Vicky's only caused his annoyance to grow.

"I was only trying to find my brother" she said, as she cowered in fear.

Damon scoffed as he threw the girl onto the ground. His rage taking over as his hands reached for her neck, a loud snapped echoed as she fell motionless onto the ground.

* * *

**1. Sorry about the late update kinda down bout the whole Camille thing (not gg to use Klamille cos they'll never be a thing!), though after much consideration i don't think the writers are that brave to alienate their fans, i mean they still rely on ratings and shit. Hopefully Plec doesn't feel like killing her own career.**

**2. Tell me what you thought about the chapter. Is it going in the right direction? What did you think about Matt's death? I look forward to reading your comments :)  
**

**3. Review!**

**- i received a review and after reading it i felt i need to clear up some issues. Firstly the reason for Matt's death and the Gilbert's betrayal will be explain later, these chapter is basically setting up the plot for further chapters and would allow for Caroline's growth as a character. I apologise if the chapter has been confusing so for those who didn't understand the chapter basically its broken down into six parts**

**1) Klaus finds out that Damon is going to attack the manor from Vicky (if you haven't already inferred)  
2) Matt's death scene where he tells Caroline the truth and tells her not to trust her father (Matt is shot by one of Damon's men, probably a stray bullet cause neither caroline nor matt was a target in this attack, remember at this point in time Damon prob didn't even know of Robert's existence the target was kol)  
3) confrontation between Gilbert and Kol, Klaus arrives and saves his brother  
4) Elena's confrontation with Caroline, where we find out the true motivation for the gilbert's betrayal (jeremy's death),  
5) Caroline escapes with Klaus  
6) aftermath of the incident at the Gilbert ( basically damon lashing out and killing Vicky)**

**oh and at this point in time Klaus still doesn't know that Robert is not a male. I mean no doubt he has his suspicions, but it hasn't really clicked yet. you have to remember the reason why Klaus even took notice of Caroline was her combat skills and he was training her so it'll be difficult for him to admit to himself that Robert might not be who he thinks he is, especially with Klaus' pride.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer i do no own any characters used in the story_

* * *

Chapter Five

Light poured through the window as Caroline struggled to open her eyes against the strong glare of the morning sun. Her body ached from the remnants of the battle as she writhed from the intense pain caused when she pulled herself up against the side of the bed. Her pain however went far beyond just physical, the scene of Matt's lifeless cold body still etched vividly in her mind. Her eyes settle on the man beside her, Kol's hands were gripped tightly round hers, his head rested upon hers, causing the senses along her arm to dull considerably.

Caroline glanced around her room, careful not to wake the sleeping man. Her eyes roamed the unfamiliar room before stopping at the mirror opposite her, no longer was she donning the elegant dress but a set of shirt and pants. Her blonde hair tucked neatly into the wig. Caroline's eyes crinkled in puzzlement, she had not remembered changing out of her evening attire, and much less how she ended up asleep in this strange room. The room stunk with a clinical almost pungent smell of antiseptic; there wasn't single furniture in sight apart from the table beside her and a couch in the far corner of the room and it certainly did not seem very homely.

It was not long after did Kol finally awake. The sudden loss of pressure caused blood to rush through her veins, resulting in a light tingling sensation running up her arm. Caroline watched as his eyes brightened filled with elation and relief as they fell upon her. Unable to contain his joy, Kol's mouth curled upwards as he rushed towards Caroline, wrapping his strong muscled hand round her thin slender shoulders and embraced her.

"Mr Mikaelson, please refrain from disturbing my patient." A soft firm voice wafted through the rooms as Caroline turned to face the unfamiliar voice. Her eyes rested upon a small petite beauty, she had dark obsidian hair that fell way past her shoulders as she glared at the Kol.

"There is no need for jealousy Anna" Kol replied casually dismissing the girl his eyes still on Caroline as he scanned her for injuries, the girl had been unconscious for days, and he was starting to wonder if his new found friend would ever wake up. He remembered the way they found her that day, her once smooth supple skin was splayed with cuts as blood pooled from her open wounds, she lied limped upon her brother's arm as Klaus rushed her to the infirmary. Every time he thought about it Kol could not help the surge of anger that coursed through his veins, clenching his fist as he vowed to find the person responsible.

"Humility is a virtue valued in a gentlemen sir" Anna seethed at the infuriating man, how dare he imply that she held any feelings for him. She rested her hand along Robert's forehead, taking her temperature before examining her wounds. Anna was incredibly perplexed the day Kol insisted that she to address the girl by a boy's name especially since she was convinced her patient was a woman not a man; after all she was the one who had changed her clothes. Anna smiled as she examined the girl's condition, her cuts were almost healed and free of infection, it had definitely improved drastically considering her bloodied body the day Klaus brought the girl to her.

"There is no need for chivalry Ms Roberts, especially to uptight prudes like you" Kol mocked. He watched amused as Anna's expression turned to rage, her hands balled into fists as she struggled to keep her anger in check.

Anna was absolutely furious, how he dare call her that, that insufferable man whore did not know a single thing about her. She took in deep breaths as she slowly soothed the anger raging within her mind. Gradually her annoyance turned to mischief as she glared at Kol "Don't kid yourself Kol, maybe chivalry is what you need to keep your women from running to your brothers" she retorted as Kol's expression fell. Her mouth tugged upwards forming a smirk, she knew she had won the argument; Anna had hit his sore spot. It was a common fact that the youngest Mikaelson loathed being compared to his brothers.

Kol stood indignant at the women, his hands clenched along his sides ready for attack. Who did she think she was, his expression growing darker by the minute. He had no idea why Anna resented him so, he was sure he had done nothing to her, in fact he hadn't even known that the girl before this incident. Breathing a sigh, he calmed his beating heart, as he turned to storm out of the room without so much as a glance back.

"Wow you _really _do hate him" Caroline replied, her face donning a smirk, she had never imagined the man to be so exasperated before. Her eyes gleaming and brimming with amusement as Anna continued to undress her wounds.

"My hostility to the Mikaelson isn't limited to just Kol" Anna replied almost casually, but Caroline could not help but notice the distinct tone of melancholy that filled her voice. "I'm Anna by the way" she added hoping to steer the conversation away from the issue; her heart ached each time she thought about her mother. The Mikaelsons had held her hostage, ensuring her safety in exchange for her service. She had no choice but to serve them but that did not mean she would respect these criminals.

"I'm Robert" Caroline replied, but her response was only met with a confused almost dejected expression.

"Who did you think changed your clothes _Robert?_" Anna replied her voice scathing.

"Caroline Forbes" she whispered, there was need for her to keep up with the ruse if the girl had known her true gender all this time. Her heart palpitated as she watched Anna's eyes widened as realisation dawned.

"Caroline Forbes as in Bill Forbes only daughter" Anna screeched her voice high and unbelieving. Word had spread like wild fire when the daughter of Chicago's single most powerful family failed to turn up for an annual charity ball. Who would've thought that the girl she had taken care of was the sole heir to the Forbes fortune?

Caroline wrapped her hand round Anna's mouth, hoping to keep her quiet. "Ssh I'll tell you everything as long as you shut up" she said releasing her fingers slowly as Anna began to calm. "Well here goes" she added as she recounted her story to the girl.

* * *

Klaus strolled into the empty room, his hands stained red with blood, as he relished in the rush he received as he plunged the knife into the man's chest. He was determined the find the people responsible for the incident at the Gilbert manor, there would be consequences for those who dared betray the Mikaelsons. However as much as he thirsts for his vengeance, his latest victim too held no answers for him. Klaus could not find a single piece of information about the elusive man responsible for the incident. He sighed as Jonathan Gilbert's final words rang through his mind, a warning of the doom looming over them.

"Where have you been brother?" Klaus heard as he continued wiping the blood off his hands. Kol entered the room, his hair in disarray as he stalked towards his older brother. Klaus hadn't returned the day before and Kol was begun to think that something was amiss.

"I had business to take care of" he replied curtly, hoping that his brother would not pry further. After many sleepless nights, Klaus was exhausted and drained of energy. His body stung from tracking Damon's men.

"What business was so important that you failed to visit your pupil even once" Kol retorted the hostility clear in his voice.

"Robert would've been fine, I was under the impression that his condition was improving" Klaus answered his voice filled with annoyance as he continued to ignore his brother's protests to visit him. It wasn't that was not concerned for the boy, but at the moment he had more important things to deal with.

"Well his finally awake so I suggest you pay him a visit after all it's your fault that Robert was involved in the first place" Kol spat, leaving the room leaving his brother to his own business.

* * *

Caroline stared at the stars that dotted the night sky, its magnificence of it making her feel so minute so insignificant under its glory. She had left her room against the advice of Anna but she could not help but feel trapped and suffocating in the small room. Caroline hoped that by leaving her thoughts would wander allowing her mind to rest, but her efforts were futile as all she could think about was Matt. She was stricken by grief as tears roamed down her face, it was her fault that Matt could no longer beside her as they watched the night sky, and it was her fault that Tyler had lost both his friends. Her heart clenched, pain coursing through her body as tears continued to pour from her eyes.

"Robert?" she heard as she spun around, her eyes widened at the man before her as she tried desperately to wipe the tears off her face. It was the first time she had seen him since she woke, her eyes glancing apprehensively at the familiar figure. He seemed tired, his eyes circled with dark rings and his face pale and gaunt as he stalked up to her.

"Hi" she said her voice soft as it cracked tears threatening to fall. Caroline noticed his gaze on hers softened as he placed his arms on her shoulders as if to comfort her. Klaus had forgotten how young the boy was, his soul free from the trappings of his world, his heart clenched as guilt filled him, Kol was right the boy had no place in his world yet he had dragged him into this mess.

"I'm sorry" Klaus said, his voice brimming with sincerity as he watched the boy turn to him his gaze questioning. "Kol told me about your friend" he added hoping that the boy would no see through his deception.

"I didn't tell Kol about Matt" Caroline said, her voice growing firm as she continued to stare at Klaus. "How did you know about him Klaus" she added eyeing the man warily, why would he lie to her.

"I saw you pulling him into the room, when I entered the manor" he replied monotonously, as he recounted the scene that played out before him that day. He vividly remembered the sight of the boy dragging his friend across the floor leaving distinct pools of blood.

"And you did nothing but watch?" Caroline shouted irately at him, as she struggled to keep her rage from growing. He had done nothing, did he think she was not worth saving, Klaus could've done something to help him, Matt didn't have to die. "If you had helped us he would still be alive!" Caroline spat, her anger evident in her voice.

"If I had helped you, another one of my brother would've been dead" he retorted his tone menacing as he watched Robert's face pale.

"I'm sorry" Caroline whispered as she felt an overwhelming sense of remorse overcame her. She shouldn't have blamed him; her body slumped as she shrunk against the nearby wall as preparing herself to face the brunt of his anger.

"Grow up boy, there's no point in mourning a dead man" Klaus replied still bitter from her outburst earlier.

"Well then, did you grief his death" Caroline replied defiantly as she stared directly into Klaus' eyes refusing to look away. "Tell me Klaus did you grief for your brother then?" she added, as she steeled her body for a scathing retort.

"I still do" Klaus replied , his words dissipating the tension that filled the room her gazed relaxed as she placed her arm around his shoulder, each taking comfort in their hold.

"Come with me" Klaus said as he dragged her out of the room, his voice interrupting the comfortable silence that permeated the room. Caroline took in her surroundings; she stared in awe of the rustic, grand atmosphere of the mansion, its hallways lined with majestic paintings that seemed so out of place against the brick walls. "Where are we going?" she enquired, to no response as Klaus ignored her question and continued pulling her through web that made up the mansion.

Klaus stopped abruptly as she crashed against his cold hard back. Caroline blushed feeling his hard defined muscles against her skin as she pulled away from him.

"Where are we?" she asked, growing increasingly impatient of his refusal to tell her where he was taking her.

"You'll find out soon" Klaus replied revealing the hint of a smirk on his face as he led her into a deserted room. When she entered the room she had no question as to where she was, her eyes stared down the lanes straight her gaze on the targets opposite her, it was riddled with holes; remnants from where the bullets had penetrated. Klaus had brought her to a shooting range.

"I'll teach you how to protect yourself, and your friends" he said handing her a gun. Caroline felt a sense of dread overcome her; she shuddered remembering the distinct feel of its metallic chamber against her skin. The weapon weighed heavily on her small frail hands as she composed her beating heart, taking aim at the target and firing only to miss. After several shots, her target sheet was still undamaged while her arm ached from the recoil of the bullet.

"I give up!" she bemoaned her hand dropping to her sides as she massaged her sore arms.

"No you're not" Klaus replied his voice filled with amusement. Caroline blushed when she realised his close he had gotten to her as he reached around her arms, his fingers wrapped around hers and guided her. "Steady your arm before you pull the trigger" he added.

Caroline felt the blood rushed into her veins sensed his warm breath on her ear and her body ached at his close proximity, yearning for the feeling of his body against hers. Her heart beat wildly against her chest and her mind was in frenzy as she failed to comprehend a single word he said.

"Robert! Are you even listening to me?" Klaus said as he stared bewildered at his pupil "Come on, try it by yourself"

Caroline struggled to stifle a moan as she felt him release his hand, the loss of his touch sending a tingling sensation through her arm. Caroline was confused as she felt herself craving his touch.

"What are you waiting for boy?" Klaus said, his words bringing Caroline out of her reverie.

"Oh right yah" she mumbled. Caroline steeled her nerves taking in deep breaths, her muscles tensed as she held out her hand and readied her shot. Slowly she exhaled and she curled her fingers along the trigger, her body flung slightly backwards as the bullet emptied the chamber hurling towards the target. She felt her confidence rise; surely she couldn't have missed this time.

"Well at the rate we're going, we'll be stuck here all night" Klaus mocked as Caroline's face fell, the bullet coming nowhere close to the target. He could not help but smirk as the sound of her groan permeated through the air.

* * *

Caroline felt her body ache as she climbed out of bed the next morning. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, as she removed her wig letting her blonde curls fall along her shoulder. Her eyes softened ran her hand through her hair, though it had only been a few days she missed the way they felt between her fingertips. She knew she should have chopped them off, it would've been safer but she could not bear to do so. Caroline felt warmth rushed through her as she descended slowly into the hot water bath, she scuttled round the edges careful not to get her hair wet; she could not help but smile as she remembered her mother stroking her hair comforting her when she cried. Such memories of the women were scarce and Caroline could not help but treasure every single one of them.

Caroline began scrubbing her body with the sponge; her body ached from the training with Klaus the night before. She was more than relieved when the man had finally allowed her to rest after conceding that his pupil was a hopeless marksman. None of her shots even came close to the target. She laughed, remembering how exasperated Klaus was when she had failed again, shaking his head he had dismissed her having given up on her for the night. Caroline wrapped a towel round her body as she climbed out of the tub, feeling refreshed after washing the grime and dirt off her skin. Nothing could prepare her for what came next.

"What the hell is this" Klaus growled as he took in the women before him. His eyes darkened as he stalked towards her pushing the women against the wall. His hands gripped tightly round her shoulders and she cringed in the pain. "Explain!" he snarled his voice filled with rage and menace as Caroline whimpered bracing herself for his wrath.

* * *

**A/N Well the moment you've all been waiting for! I hope it was good enough to satisfy you guys :)**  
**I apologize for my absence, i was pretty depressed after receiving my A level Project Work results last week. Needless to say i expected a better grade (only Singaporeans would understand this )Anyway once again thank you for all the support especially since i started this as sort of a way to relieve all the angst from the whole originals ordeal. Writing fanfic is incredibly therapeutic! Don't forget to review! i would love to know how u feel about the progress of the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

_**nonono I'm not so cruel especially after the shit that happened in 4x20. there is a chapter below all these ranting, if you don't wanna read it i don't blame you just scroll on down to enjoy the story. Pls take into consideration that this rant was written a week ago yah so if the emotions seem very raw, i apologise.  
**_

**Firstly and more importantly, as much as i would like to update the chapter asap, i am in the unfortunate position of being 18 this year so yah A lvls here i come. i have a shitload of tests and homework so yah i apologize if updates seem irregular. I promise that once my holidays start i'll try to update more regularly, but even then i cannot guarantee it cos my mid terms are right after my hols. The good news is i have finally planned finish the story, so writing would be a lot easier for me now, however expect updates bimonthly?  
**

**Secondly: omg wat is wrong with the TVD writers. Honestly since when did tvd become a comedy, cos srsly i was laughing when i found out bout the baby. i mean really, this has got to be a new low even for julie plec, stealing plot lines from twillight? As if the couldn't ruin klaroline more. To tell you guys the truth, i'm pretty sure klaroline would be endgame, they have way too many fans, but the way the writers are developing the characters are gg to let down a lot of their fans. I mean this newest development is probably the most ridiculous idea yet , there are plenty other more logical methods to redeem Klaus' character without poking holes in all the mythology behind the series. Dude the guy is dead, been dead for a thousand years, as a science student i have only one word to say to the writers. BULLSHIT. srsly guys i'm not even pissed anymore, i'm amused really at how pathetic the writers are. Suffice to say i hereby declare that i am not gg to continue watching tvd or even start watching the Originals cos if this is the best they can give us in terms of story and character development, i'd rather stay locked up in the world of fanfiction. And for those out there who are gg tojump to conclusions that I'm encouraging ppl to boycott the originals i have a few words for you. 1. I'm not abandoning the show cos i want the originals to fail, if ppl still want to watch the originals i'll say good for you, i'm not one to force my decisions on others. Moreover even if the originals fails and klaus comes back to mystic falls, the whole hayley thing can't be unseen or repaired so the klaroline ship in the series is effectively ruined for me. (fanfic is my only redemption) 2. I'm not a US citizen nor do i live remotely near America, so my decision to stop following the show wouldn't affect ratings or the fate of the originals as a series. 3. i still ship klaroline, in fact i will always ship klaroline its just i can't stand where the writers are taking this couple, god they had so much potential, they were so epic. i might tune in after a few years, check the progress but i have learnt not to place any hopes, the writers have just been too disappointing.**

**Thirdly: for all those brave souls that are gg to trudge through the originals, i salute you! you guys would be the only reason we will still be able to watch klaroline clips on youtube so god bless you.  
**

**Oh yah and lastly i hereby declare that stepahanie meyer is a genius someone give the women a book prize.  
**

* * *

**Chapter**** Six**

Caroline cringed as she felt the arms around her shoulder tighten, his nails digging deep into her bare skin. She was petrified to say the least, for the first time she saw the man from the rumours, cold, dark and cruel. His eyes pierced into hers as he demanded for an answer, but honestly what more could she say, that he already didn't know. Sighing she struggled against his grip only to be pushed back onto the wall as pain shot through her vertebra.

"Let me go" Caroline whimpered as she stared straight into his eyes. His gaze was cold and solemn causing chills to run down her spine. She knew it was inevitable that her lies would be unravelled but she never anticipated how quickly her façade had fallen apart. Truth be told, Caroline had begun to enjoy her time with the Mikaelsons. It was only a matter of time before she realise that behind those elusive personas that struck fear in the public, the Mikaelsons were nothing but a normal family, broken yes but they were no different from her; their hopes and dreams, their mistakes and felt as if they were kindred souls born in vastly different circumstances. Just as Caroline hid behind her masks and charades, they too had built much sturdier walls around themselves.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me the truth" Klaus spat, as he growled at the terrified girl. To say that he was furious would be the understatement of the century, how had he been so blind. What was her motive her intentions for her deception. Why would she lie if she had no hidden agenda? Klaus sighed as he lamented his foolishness; he had put his family in danger, shared sensitive information with her, heck she even knew where their safe houses were. He groaned frustration and irritation filled his veins as his fist made contact with the wall causing his hand to surge with pain.

Almost immediately, Klaus observed the girls eyes were wet and glistening hinting at the tears that were about to fall. His heart clenched as he trailed the lone tear on her face, its pace quickening as it rolled down her jawline gently caressed her cheeks. It was only then that Klaus took notice of their compromising position; the towel hung tightly round her body, accentuating her slim waist and her voluptuous curves. Klaus gulped his mind and body were clearly did not agree. On one hand he was still furious at the girl but on the other he could not help but yearn for the feeling of her supple skin along his fingertips. His gaze flickered towards her lips and before he knew it Klaus was reaching towards her face, eager to wipe away her tears and her pain.

"Please don't hurt me" Caroline whimpered fear gripping her soul. Klaus watched as the girl flinched away from his outreached hands. He felt his heart fall, disappointment filled him. Did she truly think that he was going to hit her? Her eyes reflected the fear he was so familiar with when his mother cowered against Mikael's hits. God had he truly turned into his father. Sighing Klaus relaxed his arms as he pulled away from the girl.

"Do you really think that low of me?" Klaus whispered, as Caroline watched his arms hung dejectedly along his shoulders. His face filled with guilt and remorse. But she couldn't seem to find it in her to forgive him; he had come so close to hitting her, the wall behind her dented by the force of his fist.

"Yes" Caroline replied as she glanced around the room, the tension building was suffocating. Spotting her escape she rushed towards the exit, however just as her freedom lay at the cusp of her tongue she felt Klaus' hand around her wrist pulling her back into the room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going" he spat, his eyes widening as the towel around her body dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. Blood rushed into her veins as Caroline struggled to hide her naked form. She felt Klaus' eyes roaming her body; his gaze was dark and his mouth clenching tightly onto one another.

Caroline cowered under his intense gaze as she struggled to wrap the towel around the body, her hands holding tightly round the edge of the towel pulling it up so as to avoid exposing herself. Her heart filled with trepidation as her gaze never left the man before her. Klaus treaded lightly, his figure and presence growing as he stalked towards her, the soft sound of his breathing sending tingles up her ear as she felt her heart race against her chest. Caroline's mind abuzz as she willed her feet to move away from the man, all rational thought compelling her to run, to escape the stifling atmosphere that had permeated the room, yet her feet remained glued to the ground, unable and unwilling to move a single inch. Once again she observed as Klaus reached towards her, his hand gently caressing her cheek the familiar sensation of his rough calloused finger sending shivers up her spine. Her eyes widened in amazement, in awe and shock of his tenderness, no longer did she flinch away her eyes staring straight into the magnificent abyss that made up his azure orbs. The desire to lean into his arms was overwhelming, yet she held herself back, afraid that it would ruin the mood and spoil the moment they were having. Slowly but steadily, Klaus leaned towards her, they were so close that their noses were but mere inches apart. Blood poured into her veins as Caroline found herself anticipating him, the feel of his lips on hers, his head resting gently on hers before pulling away. Within seconds he had distanced himself from her, his hand placed firmly onto the wooden knob of the door.

"I want you gone by the time I get back" Klaus said, his voice breaking the electrifying atmosphere in the room. His tone was cold and stern as he ran his finger through his hair. He watched as the girl's face paled as she struggled to form a sentence. His actions were a mistake, a mistake that he did not intend to repeat. For days this girl before him has plagued his thoughts, even when he thought her a boy, Klaus could not seem to stop his mind from wandering. She was a weakness, one that he neither wanted nor need. Without a second glance Klaus left the room.

His exit causing the room the descend into an uncomfortable silence as Caroline leaned against the wall for support, her a whirl as she contemplated her situation.

* * *

Tyler stared at the view before him as he leaned against the crates that lined the docks. The sky tinted a dark shade of red as the sun descended into the horizon and storm cloud loomed far behind, the ocean gleaming in mesmerizing hues of blue as the light reflected of its surface, and boats dotted the ocean, like dots on paper their massive size diminished by the immensity of the sea. The sight was indeed picturesque; its beauty simple yet incomparable, however the boy's mood remained melancholic, his mind straddling on other matters. It has been weeks since Robert's disappearance, days since he last saw Matt. Slowly one by one his friends were vanishing, the three musketeers that once seemed inseparable was now a concept foreign to him, having gotten used to being by one-self. Thinking back, Robert's disappearance was the start of it all, the proverbial push that signaled the start of the end. It wasn't that they hadn't tried to find him, in fact they searched for days to no avail, Tyler even consulted his father for assistance, but all was for naught as any hopes of finding the boy was crushed when police resources were needed for more pressing matters. After all finding a millionaire's missing daughter was more important than one mere street rat.

Tyler kicked the rock in frustration, what was the point of being the commissioner's son if he couldn't pull some strings. He could not help but resent the Forbes' heiress, knowing her stubborn nature the spoilt brat probably ran away from home while his friend was most likely in deep shit. After all hadn't she made an excuse possible to avoid attending the Chicago state ball?

Sighing Tyler picked up a rock, and with all his strength he threw it into the sea and watched as it slowly sink into the depths of the ocean. His muscles relaxing and he closed his eyes as he took the time to clear his mind of all coherent thoughts, for once he wanted to turn off all the noise and clutter that occupied his mind. Slowly he descended into a comfortable lure, he body growing limp against the crates, yet just as he was about to reach his solace a hand grabbed onto his shoulder, snapping him from his reverie.

"Young master" the man exclaimed, his expression anxious as perspiration rolled across his face. The old man was definitely out of place in the empty docks, his suit pressed neatly against his slim sight lanky figure as he rushed towards the boy dressed in dirty rags. Tyler stared at the familiar face, his brows arched in as if commanding the man to explain what was going on. "I'm afraid we have some bad news sir" the man responded curtly as he struggled to find the appropriate word to use.

"Out with it Alfred" Tyler said his voice strained with irritation, he'd rather a straightforward answer than a man beating around the bush. His admiration and respect for him was the only thing keeping him from harming the man.

"I believe we have found your friend…" Alfred replied still hesitant to broach the main issue at hand, however just as the words were about to leave his mouth, the boy rushed up to him, his arms wrapping around his frail shoulders, his voice filled with gratefulness and glee.

"Thank you" Tyler whispered, his words sending a dull pain through the man's heart. Oh how he did not wish to see the boy hurt, but the truth was inevitable and he knew that the young sir would rather know the painful truth rather than covered up lies. Alfred watched as the boy turned back facing him as he walked towards the ocean, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Once again he was that innocent boy filled with mirth and mischief, and it pained him dearly that he was going to hurt this poor child.

"Tyler, son your friend, Matt he is dead" he said his voice calm and solemn. Alfred's heart clenching as Tyler's expression turned from glee to grief in mere seconds. A lone tear rolling along his face as he turned away from the old man, hunching against the crates, his shoulders shivering as he struggled to keep his sobs in.

"I am so sorry" Alfred said as he approached the boy, his umbrella at a ready as rained poured onto the empty harbour masking the cries and tears of the grieving boy.

* * *

Klaus stumbled into the manor his motor skills greatly impaired by the copious amounts of alcohol in his system. After the incident in the morning, Klaus had buried himself in work, however even that couldn't keep his mind off the girl. Growing increasingly frustrated he decided to head to the bar to indulge in some bourbon.

"Whoa watch where you're going" Kol replied, his voice filled with mirth as he grabbed onto his brother, knocking him into the door under the guise of assisting him. Kol was amused really; Klaus was too much of an untrusting, insecure and ever vigilant twat to ever get himself this drunk in public. Sure he would often in private drown his sorrows in a glass of wine, throwing tantrums and screaming at walls. Klaus was after all a broken man but Kol was certain he would never indulge in the same behaviour under the watchful eyes of his strangers. Klaus knew better, he knew that some of these bystanders could be his enemies in disguise, waiting for the opportunity to finally avenge whatever perceived injustice that was done unto them.

Sighing he wrapped his hands round his brother's shoulders as he assisted him towards his room. Kol grumbled as he reached for the door's handle, the short journey from the entrance to the room causing his muscles to ache under the weight of his brother. As he entered the room, Kol dropped Klaus unceremoniously onto the floor, causing his brother to groan in irritation as the man scramble to get onto his feet. His eyes gleaming with rage and fury as he stalked towards Kol, his hands readied for an attack, however when he ventured further into the room his plans for his brother was halted as he noticed the figure sitting awkwardly along the edge of the bed.

"What are you still doing here" Klaus said as he tried to ensure that his voice remained stoic and devoid of emotion, his head still pounding from the alcohol he ingested earlier.

"I'm not leaving Klaus, even if you tell me to" Caroline retorted, she had an entire day to think about the situation and there was no way she was backing down. He was the one that kidnapped her, he was the one that wanted to train her, why should she bend to his every whim, she was not a doll to be stolen and thrown away as he pleased.

"You are leaving because I no longer permit your stay here" Klaus spat, the anger now clear in his voice, his eyes turned dark as his fist clenched tightly along his sides. "What makes you think that you can stay after deceiving me?"

"I did not deceive you purposefully, it is no fault of mine that you are too dumb to see what's in front of you" Caroline replied with an equally scathing reply, as she left her seating position and stalked towards Klaus her anger and frustration rivalling only his. "I mean for god's sake even Kol could tell, and let's say he isn't really the brightest tool in the shed." Caroline added as she glared at Kol, who at that moment was trying his best to sneak out of the room mayhap to avoid his brother's fury. _What a friend he was. _Caroline rolled her eyes as the boy turned around sheepishly his hand hanging awkwardly by his side like a young boy caught stealing the last cookie.

"Well it must have slipped my mind" Kol replied as he backed away from his brother, cowering under his accusing glare, obviously his plan to diffuse the tension had failed terribly. Klaus' anger palpable as he reached for his shirt, his hand tugging Kol's body upwards so that they came face to face with each other. "This is not a joke brother; she had made a fool of me" Klaus seethed, fury seeping into every word.

"Well you are doing a pretty good job yourself Niklaus" Kol replied, his voice cheerful however it held no mirth just accusations as Klaus tightened his grip on his shirt. "Come on, it's not like you don't have your secrets, and it wasn't like Caroline meant to deceive you. Just let. It. Go" he added as he enunciated each word trying to get his point across and hopefully Klaus would finally get the logic through that thick skull of his.

"She is a girl, I have no use for her" Klaus replied as he stepped away from his brother, his body exhausted from the alcohol and the confusion that plague his day.

"Bullshit! So what if I'm a woman, you know darn well that I can fight" Caroline shouted, for years she had been forced taught to act as the quiet companion beside a "strong" man. She was sick of it, annoyed really; I mean she could easily take down every one of Klaus' man. What she lacked in strength she made up with her skills and precision.

"Come on brother just give her a chance, you wouldn't want to waste weeks of training do you?" Kol said as he struggled to pull Caroline away from his brother, he was certain that the girl was about to send him a slap across Klaus' face. Not that his brother did not deserve it but it would do nothing to help her case.

Klaus sighed as he shook his head, running his fingers along his hair. He knew that Kol made sense; their combined arguments were wearing him down, his resoluteness slowly wavering. Caroline, at least Klaus inferred was her name, was still an asset that he could use, even more so now since she would have the element of surprise on her side. However Klaus could not find it in him to give into them. His pride too much of an obstacle. "No, she's leaving" he said as he dragged her, towing the screaming girl behind.

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline screamed as tears started to fall, "Didn't you promise to teach me? I can't leave Klaus, after all that I have seen. I can't just leave and not do anything after I watched one of my best friends die" her voice choking as tears descended further streaking her face. Klaus' heart drop once again, as he glimpsed her vulnerability. Klaus felt a wave of sympathy rush through him, he understood what she was feeling, that intense need for closure, to see the people responsible for your pain suffer, to cause them as much pain as they had caused you.

"Fine, you can stay" he said as Klaus noticed her expression turned hopeful, her eyes gleaming with happiness. "Under one condition" he added as he felt the corners of his mouth tugged upwards.

* * *

Caroline felt the distinct feeling of dread wash through her. Obviously there were conditions for her to remain here, what she was expecting. She sighed as her eyes wandered the familiar room before her. She couldn't help but sneer at the irony of the situation, when she was here previously Klaus was more than willing to teach her and now she was here alone without guidance as she fought to prove to him that she truly belonged here.

"You've only got to hit the target once and you would've passed the test" Klaus replied he expression in a perpetual smirk as he handed her the gun. She felt the coolness of the metal against her skin as she gripped tightly onto the trigger as she aimed the weapon at the target sheet across the hall. _Three shots that was all she got, come one Caroline you can do it. _She steeled her nerves, slowly breathing out as her finger pressed onto the trigger. Her heart sank as the bullet ricochet off the wall, coming nowhere close to the intended target.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said that she was a bad shot" Kol said as Caroline glared at the infuriating man. Wasn't he supposed to be on her side? Groaning she once again turned towards the target readying herself for the next shot, only to miss for the second time that night. With only one shot left, Caroline was panicking her heart racing as she struggled to keep her hand straight.

"Come on, you just got to want it bad enough" Klaus said as he reached for her arms to steady it, his words having a strange calming effect on her. Caroline closed herself as she visualized the bullet heading towards the target, with her mind sharp and her eyes trained on the target, she pulled the trigger, as the bullet hurtled towards its intended destination. Caroline felt her heart beat in anticipation as the target sheet rolled towards her.

Fear, disappointment and resentment filled her senses as her hands gripped tightly onto the target sheet causing its edges to tear. She had missed, the bullet grazing the target but did not hit it. Her heart breaking as realization dawned. She had no choice but to leave now. Caroline hung her head in regret, tears welling in her eyes as she prepared herself for the worse.

* * *

**Haha another author's note , i promise i'm going to keep it short this time **

**1. just to make things clear, Hayley will never ever ever appear in my story one point or another, she is worthless and useless in the actually show so i'm not gg to torture myself writing her.**

**2. I know what your doing plec, but that small scene in the wood ain't gotta make us forget how idiotic the plot in 4x20 was. **

**3. REVIEW! i would love to hear your thoughts an opinions  
P.S. To ilovetvd : i'm sorry that you felt that Caroline was found out too soon, but i had already planned for the secret to be revealed at the fifth chapter, cos i feel that its necessary for the development of the klaroline r/s, we can't have Klaus thinking his gay can we  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Caroline felt her knees grow weak and her legs turn to jelly as she struggled to stand. It could not be, she couldn't have missed. It was not that she had faith in her skills. Perhaps she was naïve thinking that she could've passed Klaus' test by sheer determination alone. Disappointment swept through her as Caroline felt the tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"No no no "she said "I did not miss, the bullet hit target" Caroline whispered her voice barely audible, filled with fear and desperation. She knew it was no use, she had failed Klaus' test but she could not help but cling on to that one small silver of hope.

"I afraid love, that what you've hit is the target sheet and not the target itself" Klaus replied holding a mocking tone as if annoyed at her petulance. "Perhaps you did not want it bad enough" he added. Caroline felt her blood boil, anger pulsating through her body as her fingers edged around the gun. Who was he to mock her, to put down her efforts; he had given her no chance to explain herself. She had lied but she had no choice. How dare she force her to leave even after she divulged her intention to stay? She wanted this, she needed to stay. Caroline's mind flashed to the scene of Matt's motionless body, it haunted her to remember his blank face. The memories they shared, once brought her peace and solace now plague her nightmares for her dearest friend was gone.

The wheels in her mind started turning, there was only was thing she could do to salvage this situation. Caroline was determined as she pulled the gun towards the man opposite her. "You are so very wrong Klaus, you have no idea how much I _need_ this" her resolve was unwavering as she watched the expressions on his face turn. For a moment it held shock before it was gone, replaced with a solemn glare.

"What are you doing? Stop this now Caroline" she heard Kol said but she did not falter her eyes and hands trained at Klaus. Caroline heard Kol's footsteps grow closer as her heart sped up, panic gripping her. She cursed inwardly berating herself for not thinking this through thoroughly. "Don't come any closer I will shoot" she said her tone firm and rigid not at all betraying the frenzy she was currently in.

"Caroline you are being foolish! Please stop" Kol pleaded with his friend. He could not watch the scene before him. He could not watch as his friend shot his brother as he rushed forward attempting to wrestle the gun from her hand, but it was no use as the girl evaded him easily.

"Don't bother Kol she probably can't even shoot straight" Klaus said to his brother but his eyes were trained on Caroline watching her every move. He could not help as the corners of his mouth tugged upwards, a smirk gracing his face as he watched her face turn beet red and the grip on the gun tightening. "I bet daddy's little girl would miss even from this distance" he added as she glared at him.

Anger coursed through her veins, and blood rushed through her. Never had she been so utterly humiliated. Here she was in all seriousness and the man had to nerve to mock her! Slowly she pulled her arm back as she aimed the gun towards herself. Caroline could feel the cool metallic touch of the barrel on the surface of the skin. She felt shivers running up her mind and she pulled the safety back. Her breathing hitched as she heard the distinct click of the bullet falling into place. "Surely even I wouldn't miss now"

"Oh god Caroline, this is stupid. Klaus isn't worth it" Kol screamed desperation filled his voice as he pleaded with Caroline.

"He might not be worth it but I'm not doing this for him" she said he tone firm and determined as she stalked towards Klaus. "I'm doing this for Matt" she added, watching him carefully.

"I do not like being threatened Caroline" Klaus' fist clenched by his sides as he turned to face her.

"And you think I like threatening you Klaus, you gave me no choice" she retorted raising the volume of her voice to match his.

"I'm not the one pointing the gun at myself!" he shouted, raw anger filled his voice as he punched the wall, blood seeping from his bruised knuckles. "You and I both know you aren't going to be pulling that trigger"

"Are you willing to bet on that" she said her voice soft and firm but filled with fury. "I promise I'll pull the trigger and I always keep my promises"

"I'm calling your bluff Caroline" he said as he moved across the room towards Caroline. "Go on! Pull it!"

"Fine then just know that you are responsible for what is going to happen" Caroline said as she closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was going to happen next. She felt her hand shake uncontrollably, as she forced her fingers to move pulling against the trigger. Every vein of her body was screaming for her to stop, to just give up and leave, but she just couldn't. She was still clinging to the last piece of hope that Klaus would change his mind, that he wouldn't kick her out.

He stood frozen his feet planted firmly against the cold marble floor. For the first time in many years Klaus felt true unbridled fear as he watch her hand pulling against the trigger. Caroline's eyes were closed tears streaming from them as the sound of the gun going off echoed through the manor. Quickly he snapped out of his reverie rushing towards her, within seconds he was by her side catching her body as her knees buckled as her limp body fell into his hands. His heart was pounding heavily against his chest, relief rushing through him as he felt her intense gaze on him. Her blue irises staring back into his.

"I guess my shooting skills are even worse than I thought" Caroline said almost sheepishly, as her corners of her lips tug upwards. Her doleful eyes were drifting between Klaus and Kol, carefully observing their reactions. "It was a blank Caroline" Kol said as he picked up the fallen gun fiddling and playing with it. "I thought Klaus was crazy but you Caroline you are an insane" he added his voice filled with rage as he threw the gun against wall before turning and storming out of the room.

"Great now another Mikaelson is pissed with me" she mumbled to herself.

"He has every reason to be Caroline" Klaus said his voice sending shivers don't her spine. Blood rush to her face turning it a bright shade of red as Caroline realise how close they were. His hand rested on her back allowing her to keep her upright position. Finally noticing their closeness Klaus pulled away causing her to fall onto the floor. For a moment he almost seemed embarrassed, a tint of red dying his cheeks.

"Come on lets go "he said as he reached towards her, attempting to pull the girl up.

"No not before you agree to let me stay" she replied pushing him away.

"God how stubborn are you?" Klaus said feeling a wave of annoyance pass through him. Didn't she just die; he remembered the distinct terror he felt as she pulled the trigger. Panic and fear rushing through him as he stood his feet stuck firmly against the ground as he struggled to move his body. Never had he felt such paralysing fear and he sure as hell wouldn't want to experience that again.

"Are you going to let me stay?" she said emphasizing each word

"Fine" Klaus said finally relenting, irritation creeping through his voice. But even he could not help the smile on his face, as he watched the girl's face brightened at his words.

"Thank you! I'll do whatever you say, I swear" she replied her voice filled with unparalleled glee.

"You can start by leaving so I can get some rest" Klaus said his voice back to its normal sullen tone as he moved towards the door gesturing her to leave. "Come on now I don't have all day"

"I can't"

"What you mean you can't"

"I hurt my leg when I fell" she said her face donning a sheepish smile

"You are the most frustrating women I've ever had the misfortune of meeting" he said whilst shaking his head.

"Hey! You're the one that brought me into this so in the end this is entirely your fault" Caroline spat, her face turning a deep shade of red. Klaus could not help but laugh at her actions, she seemed so wrapped up in her speech that she didn't notice his hand around her hips before it was too late. In one swift motion Klaus lifted the girl off the floor throwing her over his shoulder as he life the room.

"Come on Klaus put me down!" Caroline screamed as her hand beat against his back. Her hands scrambling to keep her wig in place. She struggled against him her body squirming and moving to escape his tight grip.

Klaus felt his jaw clenched tightly, his hand winding tightly around Caroline's narrow s waist. He had tried his best to ignore her incessant whining, however this the touch of her naked skin brushing against him, this he could not ignore no matter how he tried. The fabric of her pants seemed to stick tightly round her long slender legs, her shirt pulling up revealing her narrow waistline. He quickly looked away as desire rushed through his veins. Did she not know the effect she had on him, on any man? His mind began to wander recollecting the scene just this morning. This sight the towel wrapped tightly round her body caused shivers up his spine as he struggled to brush away his thoughts.

"Remember our deal Caroline, you do as I say" Klaus said, his voice strained as Caroline continued to struggle against him. Her movement came to an abrupt stop, her brows furrowing as if processing his words. Slowly he lifted her off his shoulders, carefully placing his free arm under her knees as he pulled the girl against his chest. His actions causing her to struggle again"Just don't move I'm trying to help you here" his added his voice exasperated. Klaus turned to face her, his eyes searching as if he were waiting for an answer. Caroline's words were silenced under his intense gaze; for once it did not hint at his apparent anger but seemed almost gentle. He was worried. When the realisation dawned Caroline could not help the small smile that adorned her face, he heart seemed to swell as blood rushed to her cheeks. Perhaps it would be fine to give in just this once; she had nothing to lose after all. Slowly she leaned into the crook of his neck as she nodded her head conceding to his request.

* * *

Anna rushed through the hallways. Her legs moving as quickly as she could and her lungs searing from the pain, but she despite the pain she did not care. Her hand was clutched tightly around the letter in her hand as a wide smile spread across her face. He was finally back. "Elijah" she screamed trying to grab the attention of the man, as he turned to face her. His face lighting up as Annabelle ran into his arm and embraced him.

Elijah felt warmth rushed through him and he returned the hug, he arms wrapping around her slender figure. Anna had been with the family for years, and though the circumstance of her stay was less than ideal he had grown to care for the girl as a sister. He was extremely protective of her, remembering how broken she was just a few years back, when he tore her away from her mother. "How is she? Can I meet her?" she said her eyes lighting up, eager for any news about her mother.

"She's doing find, but I'm sorry you can't meet her"

"But why? It's been months since I last saw my mother" she said tears threatening to fall.

"It's not safe now, you have to understand" he replied, watching her expression turn weary and dejected. How he wished he could do something, every time he watches her saddened expression Elijah could not help but feel his heart break along with hers. But alas he could not; it was his fault she was in this situation in the first place.

"I'm sorry" he added, his hand reaching out to wipe away the tears. He wondered how many more times she had to endure this, how long more before she breaks and loses her light, her hope.

"No, it isn't your fault" Anna said as she pulled away. "You must be tired now; she should go back to your room" She refused to cry in front of him, she hated that he saw her as the child she was and not the women she had become. Anna watched as he walked away, his back facing her as he left for his room. It was only when his figure disappeared round the corner did she turn around, letting her tears fall freely.

"Well and here I thought you hated all Mikaelsons" Kol said he approached the sobbing girl. He had been curious as to who could make the sullen girl so excited. Imagine his surprise when he found her in the arms of his brother. He felt irritation rushed through him as she smiled brightly at his brother, but quickly pushed them away. He was definitely not jealous; his foul mood was more likely because of Klaus and Caroline.

Anna turned to face the sound of the face, her eyes widening at the sight of the dishevelled man before her. Swiftly she collected herself, wiping the tears away as she formulated her escape route. How embarrassing was it to be caught by him, the most loathsome and annoying person she had ever met. In her years the Mikaelson manor she had only heard of Kol, never having seen him since he technically did not live here. Anna had always thought the rumours were ridiculous, exaggerated lies of the man, but after having met him just days prior she was convinced they were nothing but the gospel truth. Never had she ever met a more infuriating man.

She turned around preparing to leave the scene, however just as she was about to escape Kol tugged against her hand, pulling her body towards him. "Isn't it a little hypocritical of you to spite me one day, and throw yourself at my brother the next" he whispered into her ear causing shivers to run down her spine.

Anna turned to face him, their faces just inches apart. "I do not throw myself at your brother; we were merely having a conversation"

"That is not what I see Ms Roberts. I see a girl hopelessly in love with a man that still thinks she's a child" Kol said as he watched the blood rush to her cheeks tinting it a deep hue of red.

"So you're no denying it then, that you are in love with my brother" he added, his tone mocking. Kol felt a wave of irritation rush through him, as he tightened the grip around her arms.

Anna winced pulling away as she sneered at him. "I'm not hiding anything Kol, and truthfully whether I'm in love with your brother or not isn't really your concern"

"Your right it's not" he said this time failing to keep his anger in checked as he brushed pass her leaving Anna alone in the hallway more confused then she'd even been.

* * *

The weight of the girl on his arms proved to be the burden. By the time they reached his room Klaus' arms were sore and aching as he carefully laid her onto his bed, wary of hurting her injured leg. He was aware of her eyes on him. Whenever she thought he wasn't looking, Caroline's gaze would follow him, trailing his every step and movement. She watched as she rummaged his drawers and gathering seemingly random materials, his actions causing the once tidy room to unravel into a mess. Caroline pulled herself from her lying state, using her arms to shift herself to the edge of the bed. The pain it caused was excruciating and she clutched tightly onto the bed sheets struggling to keep her voice down.

From the corner of his eye, Klaus noticed the sudden movement. Aware of her discomfort he rushed towards her. Within seconds he was by her side. Caroline couldn't even remember how she managed to hurt her leg, just the sharp excruciating pain she felt when she attempted to move the injured leg. She watched as he placed his hand gently along her leg, pulling her pants up to reveal her swollen ankle. Slowly he examined the wound, his hand trailing across her feet causing her to wince involuntarily and her feet to pull away slightly. Klaus turned to look up at her, his gaze soft and gentle as if to reassure her. That she was going to be safe and he would not hurt her. Hesitantly Caroline relaxed leg allowing him to wrap the bandages around her ankle. Klaus in return was cautious when treating her injuries, careful not to put additional pressure on it.

"Klaus?" Caroline said her voice soft and questioning as he turned to face her. Klaus turned to face her, his eyes lingering on her as he took her in. The light shined on her face giving her an almost ethereal glow against the dark dreariness of his room. Without conscious thought he reached towards her, his hand slowly caressing his face. "I gave you a chance to leave, why didn't you take it?" he said his voice fill with sadness and regret. He could not help but fear for her, of what he was capable of doing to her.

"I was supposed to die that day" Caroline said, as she pulled away from his touch staring intently at the ceiling, as she shied away from Klaus' intense gaze. "The idiot took a bullet for me, the least I could do is to find the people responsible" she added as she struggled to keep her tears from falling.

"It is not your fight Caroline" Klaus whispered as he turned away from her, his eyes drifting towards the ground. "I shouldn't have gotten you involved" he added his voice laced with guilt and remorse.

"No, it became my fight the day they killed my best friend" she replied, as she tilted his face towards her, her hands reaching into his. Caroline's hands fit perfectly into his rough calloused ones; she held them tightly, her fingers drawing circles on his skin as if to comfort him. "It is my decision Klaus you don't get to make them for me" she added.

Klaus pulled away from her and started pacing the room, His mind a blur, as he contemplated the situation "if I allow you to remain with us, would you promise it'll be on my terms and that you will listen to whatever I say" he directed to her.

"I promise" Caroline said without hesitation as Klaus moved, his face was cold and expressionless as he turned to face her once more. "And no more lies Caroline, I would not be so kind the next time I find out that you've deceived me"

Caroline felt her mood turning immediately as she extended her arms, her eyes staring straight into his "I'm Caroline Forbes and I hereby accept the conditions of our agreement" she added, grinning as she watched Klaus expression turn to puzzlement. Turning towards him nudged him signalling for him to shake her hand. "I promise no more lies and I'll follow your every word" she said unfazed by his previous threats brushing them off easily. Klaus was shook his momentarily taken aback at how the atmosphere of the room had changed so drastically.

"Klaus Mikaelson" he replied curtly holding onto her outstretched hand as he played along with her games. He watched as her eye brightened, her blue orbs seemed to turn a lighter shade of blue as her lips tugged upwards, till a smile adorned her face. She was beautiful, even dressed in her rags, Klaus could not help but to be mesmerised by her radiance. Caroline had been on his mind days; the least he could do was return the favour, especially after all the trouble he had put him through. Slowly he turned to face her, his face plastered with a sinister grin. Klaus reached for her wig pushing it off, his action causing her blond curls to fall along the sides of her face. Caroline could feel her heart accelerate as Klaus moved closer towards her, his face just inches from hers, as she pulled her face away refusing to look him in the eye. She felt a wave of disappointment rush through her as he moved away, grinning as he noticed his effect on her.

For the first time Caroline noticed the similarities between the brothers, their eyes lit up with mischief as she distance herself from him, pushing herself further into the bed hoping the darkness could alleviate her embarrassment. She was focused from escaping him she did not notice Klaus pulling her hand towards his lips, and kissing it gently. Instinctively she pulled her hand away, rubbing it against the fabric of her clothes till it turned sore. Caroline willed her heart to calm, it did not mean anything he was just trying to tease her she recited the mantra in her head struggling to slow her heart but it was useless it would not cease pounding against her chest.

"Sweet dreams love" Klaus said, his voice filled with amusement as he left the room. Caroline's gaze drifted to the ground careful not to make any eye contact fearing the effect it might have on her. His words echoed through his mind and his kiss lingering on her hand. Suffice to say she did not get much sleep that night.

* * *

**Oh god i'm so sorry, i really don't have any excuses. i'm truly sorry for the delay in updating :( forgive me?**

**I'll keep this short since i'm short on time**

**thanks for the support even though i was gone for so long! and ****Reviews are always welcome :)**

**I'm not going to promise anything cos i'm really busy with exams but i'll try to get the net chapt up ASAP.**


End file.
